Teenage Dream: Klaine and FinnOFC story
by FunStories
Summary: Winter and her Stepbrother Blaine start at a new school. They join New Directions and thats when things change  for Finn and Kurt in a big way *First time on here. Reviews would be so helpful* Started as a different story but I wanted some Klaine in there
1. Chapter 1

Winter's POV

Well the day had arrived, I was doing my first walk down the halls of McKinley High School and I couldn't help but feel like I was in American high school TV show, like a modern day 90210 but somehow more real. Maybe that was because this was real. The lockers and the groups of people talking about their weekends was how they looked in TV. For some reason I thought it would be closer to the high schools in Australia.

It just made me realise that I was really in a different place; I sighed and kept my head down. If I could get thorough this first day without any issues then maybe it would be alright.

The few times I dared to look up from my map I saw a few people looking at me with judging eyes, it was good to know that some things are the same here.

Wait, did I actually get a smile from the cute tall guy, Maybe I was already loosing it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into a pretty blonde girl in a cheerleaders outfit "Sorry" I quickly mumbled. She just smiled and said "Hi" the girl with her was even more beautiful and she just stared at me and grabbed the blondes hand and walked off. Glad I bumped into the blonde one, the other might have been so nice.

And just in front of me was my first class. Spanish, what did I know about Spanish. Here goes nothing.

By lunch time I was really missing my old high school and friends in Australia. Why did my family have to move? I found myself missing my gym class with the always cross looking Mrs Kelly, but most of all I miss knowing who to stay away from and who was nice at school.

I made my way to an empty table away in the corner with my juice, the last thing I felt like doing was eating I hadn't been able to settle these butterflies all day. I looked around at the room and saw all the cliché that you see in movies, Cheerleaders, Smart Kids, Jocks.

Then I noticed the group at the table towards the middle of the room. There was a mix of kids there, the two cheerleaders from the lockers early that day, a few football players, one was a Asian guy who seemed to be dating the Asian girl in the Goth clothing, the one with the Mohawk who seemed to be in a whispered argument with the girl with short blonde hair who I was surprised not to see at the cheerleading table, there was a guy in a wheelchair who was just sitting down with the short girl with brown hair, she had a Barbara Stienstand nose and it suited her face. Next to her was a guy with a baby face and porcelain skin, next to him was a guy wearing a bow tie and suspenders and there was a girl in bright clothes talking to…..could it be, yep the guy in the hallway that might have smiled at me.

He looked this way; I put my head down and hide behind my long black hair. I hope he hadn't seen me, last thing I need is the rumour starting that I'm a stalker or crazy.

My last class for the day was English. In sat down at the only spare table, looked like I was going to have it to myself and I started to relax. I opened my note book just in case I needed to take notes, if note I could do some drawings.

'Hi' said a voice next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Without turning to see who was speaking I whispered a 'Hi' back.

'So is this your first day?' He seemed friendly but I was so used to everyone ignoring me, I wanted the day to finish that way. I just nodded and prayed the teacher would start the class.

'My names Finn, What's yours? '

Come on I told myself someone's actually being friendly don't be a jerk. I took a breath and turned to face the voice to my right. 'Hi Finn, My name is Winter'

'Hey you have an accent, Australian right?' Finn said.

'Yep" I had always been of fan of giving short answers.

'So what's a girl like you doing here?' he gave a little chuckle, I think to let me know it was a joke.

Before I could answer the teacher started talking and I gave him my full attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn's POV**

I first noticed her that morning walking down the hall, barely looking up from her map and letting her long black hair fall over her face. It was like she was using it to hide from the world. The next time I saw her she was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria and I don't think she noticed at first but I saw her looking at my direction but then she quickly hide behind her wall of hair again.

I looked out for her when I was going from class to class. It was a happy surprise when I saw her sitting at a table in my English class, normally I would sit at the front but I wanted to at least find out her name before the end of the day. It was my mission for today.

I rolled over to the desk and she didn't seem to notice me so I said hello and a few seconds later I'm pretty sure I heard a whispered hi back. I could tell right away that this wasn't going to be easy.

'Hi my name is Finn, What's yours? I asked and waited. She seemed to be deciding whether she was going to answer or ignore me. The she turned to face me and I got my first clear look at her emerald green eyes, there was something about them.

"Hi Finn, My name is Winter' She said. I noticed the accent this time and asked whether it was Australian and I got it right, don't know what I would have done had I got it wrong, seemed that being forced by Kurt to watch Hugh Jackman host the Oscars was worth it.

Then Mr Hubb came in and after that I lost any chance at a conversation with Winter. At least I now knew her name and the fact she is Australian. That's better then nothing, but I found knowing that made me want to know more about her. Did she like that new Bruno Mars song? What was she doing here in Ohio?

At the end of the class I tried to make eye contact to start up a conversation again but Winter was out the door before I could say hi.

**I know is a short chapter but just finishing of the introduction to the story. Reviews would be such a great help **


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in the door, I still expected to see my old kitchen but this one was different because it was a different place. I heard walking in the hall. 'Is that you winter?' Asked my twin brother Blaine, We weren't really twins but being the same age with our birthdays only two days apart and the fact that we both had black hair helped. I had pale skin and his was more of a nice tan colour and the fact we didn't look alike never seemed to make people question whether we were twins or not. We were both only children from single parent homes, then one day at the work Christmas party his dad and my mum had a couple of drinks and 12 months later they were married. So 5 years ago I got a brother a stepfather and a stepbrother. I loved them both with all my heart but at the same time I wish David hadn't gotten the job offer here in Ohio. I missed Melbourne.

'Yeah its me' I called out as I got a bottle of water from the fridge.

'How was your first day? I want all the details' There he was leaning against the doorway in this trade make outfit of bowtie and suspenders. I had to admit he was a good looking guy, I felt for all my friends who had crushes on him only to realise or find out that he was gay. Surprisingly it didn't stop a girl or two from trying anyway lol.

I shrugged' It was alright. I kept to myself'

'That bad huh, well tomorrow will be better because I'll be there, I'm feeling a lot better now' I rolled my eyes, I doubt he was even sick but I understood his wanting to delay going to a new school and having to deal with all the stuff he does when people find out.

'Yay! you better promise not to ditch me when your Mr. Popular' i gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as i ran to the stairs. ' Can you call me when dinners ready? I want to shower and get started on my homework asap.'

'Sure thing Mrs. Geek' i poked my tongue at him and ran to my room, I wanted to check my email and see if Chris had emailed me yet. I felt better already but Blaine was great at cheering me up, an email from Chris would just make life that more wonderful

Finn POV

'So who is she?' I looked up from math book to see my stepbrother looking at me with a smile.

'Kurt I don't know what your talking about' I didn't make eye contact because I think he can read my mind, well feels like it as he can always tell when I'm hiding something.

'Finn I know there's a girl. You had a goofy look on your face when you met me at the car'

I looked back at my book, no eye contact and I'd be fine. Next thing my book was off my lap.

'Math! You expect me to believe that your really focusing on this. You hate math...and social ed...English

'I don't hate English' I blurted out. Kurt's left eye brow raised a little.

'So the mystery girl is in your English class'

Crap, he did it again. 'Maybe. Anyway I really need to study math' That was not a lie. It was last year of school and I wanted to pass. Maybe even get grades good enough for college.

'I'll make you a deal. I'll help you study tonight if you tell me all about her.'

'Fine but only because I know you won't drop it' Kurt seemed very pleased with himself.

'Deal but info first then math'

'Fine, Her is name is Winter and she started today...'

After I had told Kurt everything I knew about Winter which was nothing, he seemed most interested when I described her eyes. He had the Man-You've-Got-It-Bad but I didn't I just found her interesting and felt sorry for her because she seemed to be finding it hard to make friend's.

Now here I was three hours later laying in bed trying to sleep but my thoughts drifted to Winter. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow.


End file.
